


Jak nić

by Sugoi2038



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi2038/pseuds/Sugoi2038
Summary: Kyouya nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jedyne czego czasami potrzebuje do szczęścia to ta skupiona na nim para fiołkowych oczu i kilka truizmów, które z jego ust już znał na pamięć.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 1





	Jak nić

Za oknem szalała straszliwa burza. Deszcz dudnił coraz głośniej w okna rezydencji rodziny Ootori, ale chłopcy siedzący w salonie prawie zupełnie go nie słyszeli. Salon przepełniały delikatne dźwięki fortepianu. Tamaki grał bardzo spokojną, pogodną melodię, która zupełnie nie pasowała do pogody za oknem. Kyouya siedział na kanapie i udawał, że czytał książkę. Udawał, bo w rzeczywistości słuchał Tamakiego, który był teraz w swoim własnym świecie. Blondyn rzadko bywał tak spokojny, tak statyczny jak wtedy, gdy grał. Pokazywał swoje zupełnie inne oblicze. Pełne delikatności, ciszy, harmonii. Chyba w żadnej innej sytuacji Kyouya nie widział go takiego. A uwielbiał go w tym wydaniu. 

Tamaki złapał jego spojrzenie, uśmiechając się tak promiennie i ciepło, że Kyouya niemalże poczuł jakby słońce wyjrzało do niego zza chmur. 

\- Czytasz po francusku?

Kyouya zmarszczył brwi. Nie znał francuskiego, więc nie miałby powodu, by sięgać po książkę w tym języku.

\- Nie, skąd ten pomysł? Chyba nie myślisz, że specjalnie dla ciebie uczyłbym się tego języka? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zabierając nogi z kanapy, by Tamaki mógł usiąść obok niego. 

\- Nie, to nie w twoim stylu, nie jesteś ani trochę romantyczny – zaśmiał się cicho, siadając w kącie kanapy – A pytałem o książkę, bo nie przewróciłeś ani jednej strony od dwudziestu minut więc albo czytasz w zupełnie obcym sobie języku albo po prostu byłeś we mnie tak wpatrzony, że zupełnie odwróciłem twoją uwagę od lektury. Czego raczej nigdy nie przyznasz – powiedział, przysuwając się do chłopaka, by potargać go po włosach. Kyouya odsunął się od razu, sam nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

Tamaki, który na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się chaotyczny, nieostrożny (i odklejony od rzeczywistości) tak naprawdę był dobrym obserwatorem. Dostrzegał takie szczegóły, takie niuanse, na które nikt inny nie zwróciłby uwagi. Rzadko o nich mówił, bo nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Pewnej nocy, gdy obaj nie mogli spać i rozmawiali ze sobą w ciemnej sypialni Tamakiego, ten wyznał, że czuje czasem takie rzeczy. Czuje to co inni ludzie, ich emocje, czuje atmosferę, która unosi się w powietrzu. Ale nigdy o tym nie mówił, bo bał się, że nikt go nie zrozumie. Że ludzie wezmą go za dziwaka, za kogoś kto zupełnie odstaje od przyjętej normy.

Kyouya był wtedy przerażony. Nagle jego chłopak powiedział mu coś, co nie było ani łatwe do zaakceptowania, ani tym bardziej do zrozumienia. Zadawał wtedy wiele pytań o tę „przypadłość”. Wychował się w rodzinie medycznej i myślał, że to problem o podłożu psychiatrycznym. Ale w rzeczywistości to nie była żadna choroba. Gdy nad ranem Tamaki już zasypiał, Kyouya wciąż był rozbudzony, całkiem jakby był środek dnia. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że Tamaki może być osobą wysoko wrażliwą. Ta informacja rzeczywiście mogłaby wyjaśnić wiele zastanawiających kwestii.

Później już nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, ale Kyouya przeczytał dziesiątki, a nawet setki publikacji naukowych na ten temat, by móc mu jak najbardziej pomóc i ułatwić funkcjonowanie. Jednak Tamaki wydawał się radzić sobie całkiem dobrze, nawet jeśli zewnętrzny świat czasami go przytłaczał. Kyouya wielokrotnie zastanawiał się czy to tylko jego maska czy on rzeczywiście, w taki ekstrawertyczny sposób radzi sobie ze wszystkim, co się w nim kłębi.

\- Nie mogłem po prostu się zamyślić? – spytał, z łagodnym uśmiechem. Uwielbiał się z nim droczyć i robił to przy każdej możliwej okazji.

\- Wpatrując się we mnie jak w obrazek? Oh, schlebiasz mi! – zachichotał blondyn, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Po chwili spoważniał, wpatrując mu się w oczy tak głęboko, że Kyouya natychmiast   
uciekł spojrzeniem – Hej, co się dzieje? O czym tak myślisz, martwisz się czymś?

Właśnie to miał na myśli. Odkąd tylko wszedł dzisiaj do jego domu, Tamaki wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, ale dał swojemu chłopakowi czas na uporządkowanie sobie wszystkiego w głowie.

\- Porozmawiamy? Chcesz mi o tym powiedzieć? – spytał ostrożnie, jednak wciąż pogodnie, gładząc dłonią jego policzek. Kyouya westchnął, nie odsuwając się jednak. Tamaki zawsze był bardzo fizyczny. Uwielbiał się przytulać, trzymać za ręce, głaskać. Uwielbiał czuć obecność drugiej osoby. Kyouya tłumaczył to sobie tym, że Tamaki wychował się we Francji, gdzie kultura bliskości fizycznej mocno różniła się od tej japońskiej. Pozostali członkowie klubu host już przyzwyczaili się do tego, że Tamaki nie szanuje ich przestrzeni osobistej, a Kyouya… cóż, w jego rodzinie nigdy go nie przytulano, jedynie jego siostra okazywała mu jakąkolwiek czułość, gdy jeszcze był dzieckiem. Sam nie inicjował bliskości z żadnym ze swoich przyjaciół, ale ta bliskość Tamakiego była miła, potrzebna, ciepła. Więc nigdy jej nie odtrącał, a przyjmował ze swoistą wdzięcznością. 

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać, Tamaki. Po prostu graj dalej, okej? Ja dalej będę udawał, że czytam i wszystko będzie w porządku, jak zawsze – powiedział, nie do końca pewien tych słów. Tamaki niemalże oburzył się w odpowiedzi.

\- Hej, nie możesz tak robić! Martwię się o ciebie. Dlaczego nie możesz mi powiedzieć? Poradzimy sobie z tym razem, prawda?

I to cholernie głębokie spojrzenie w oczy, znowu. Kyouya czuł się w takich momentach jakby Tamaki zaglądał w jego dusze i wyczytał tam dokładnie wszystko co kiedykolwiek zostało w niej zapisane. 

\- Nie musisz radzić sobie z moimi problemami, Tamaki – powiedział łagodnie, nie chcąc tymi słowami zranić chłopaka. Wiedział, że ten najchętniej wziąłby sobie problem każdej bliskiej osoby na siebie i sam złamałby się pod ich ciężarem, byleby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Na szczęście, Tamakiego otaczali ludzie, którzy doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę i sami chronili go przed robieniem takich głupot.

\- Chcę cię tylko zrozumieć. Po prostu. Co cię martwi, o czym myślisz, co siedzi w twojej głowie i sercu. To naturalne. Ja się tym z tobą dzielę. Ty też możesz, jeśli tylko byś chciał – powiedział, jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Tamaki był pierwszą osobą, w której Kyouya kiedykolwiek się zakochał. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o kimkolwiek w taki sposób, nigdy nie zastanawiał się jak należy zajmować się problemami jednej z osób w związku. Dlatego przez kilka pierwszych tygodni nie mógł go znieść. Miał go dość, bo Tamaki chciał wiedzieć wszystko, chciał znać każdą jego myśl i emocję, a Kyouya, który nie przywykł to głębokiego wglądu w swój stan emocjonalny, czuł się tak przytłoczony, że był o krok by się z tego wycofać. Ale pomogła rozmowa. Gdy wyjaśnił mu jak się czuje, Tamaki mocno odpuścił, co widać było nawet w tym momencie. Martwił się, ale jednocześnie szanował jego emocjonalną przestrzeń, dał wybór i możliwość. Kyouya bardzo to doceniał, bo wiedział ile Tamakiego kosztowało aby czasami odpuścić.

\- Chodzi o mojego ojca – wypalił w końcu, nie chcąc już dłużej się z nim kłócić. 

\- Mhm, opowiedz mi – Tamaki kiwnął głową. Kiedy chodziło o pana Ootori, on zawsze poważniał, zawsze pochmurniał. Nigdy nie miał otwartego, osobistego konfliktu z ojcem swojego przyjaciela, ale odkąd tylko się poznali, miał świadomość, że Kyouya się go boi. I nie trzeba było również być geniuszem, by zauważyć, że ojciec krzywdził go, zarówno emocjonalnie, jak i fizycznie. Przez dwa lata gimnazjum, Kyouya średnio raz na dwa tygodnie przychodził do Tamakiego w środku nocy, poobijany i styrany. 

Tamaki po każdej takiej nocy nienawidził Yoshio Ootoriego coraz bardziej. 

Jego mama zawsze mu powtarzała, że należy kochać ludzi, że nienawiść szkodzi tylko mu samemu. I on również starał się żyć według tej zasady i szerzyć miłość gdzie tylko się da. Pomagał ludziom, ciężko pracował, by wszystkich uszczęśliwić. Ale co do tego jednego człowieka nie potrafił wyzbyć się tej nienawiści. I każdej takiej nocy myślał o swojej mamie. „Mamo, czy ty byś nie nienawidziła kogoś, kto tak krzywdzi swoje dziecko?”

Opatrywał jego rany, wycierał łzy. Nie sypiał przez całe noce, pilnując czy Kyouya przypadkiem nie obudzi się przez koszmary. Ale on spał spokojnie za każdym razem, zazwyczaj do południa następnego dnia. Bo jego ojciec był jego koszmarem, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie we śnie czegoś gorszego.   
Tamaki nie był w stanie przeliczyć ile z tych nocy przepłakał w poduszkę. Możliwe, że wszystkie. Drżał ze strachu o niego i często błagał go rano, by ten został u niego. Wielokrotnie proponował mu zamieszkanie w swojej rezydencji, byle daleko od tamtego potwora. Ale Kyouya nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, obaj o tym wiedzieli. 

\- Wściekniesz się – powiedział Kyouya, jakby z pewną obawą. Tamakiego poruszył ten ton, bo Kyouya zazwyczaj mówił co myślał, był bezpośredni i szczery do bólu. Nigdy nie obawiał się niczyjej reakcji, zwłaszcza swojego chłopaka. Tamaki często przekomarzał się z nim, że wręcz jego opinie go zupełnie nie obchodzą.

\- Nie, Kyouya, coś ty. Nie wścieknę, tylko mi powiedz – przyznał blondyn, starając się nie pokazać po sobie zaskoczenia.

\- Ojciec zwyzywał mnie wczoraj za uczestniczenie w klubie, jak zwykle. Powiedział, że nie życzy sobie bym przez ostatni rok mojej nauki w Ouranie był członkiem tak absurdalnej działalności.   
Tamaki spodziewał się, że znów mogło o to pójść. Jego ojciec zawsze miał ogromny problem z klubem hostów, uważając go za idiotyczny i dziecinny. Wielokrotnie poniżał syna za uczestniczenie w klubie, ale Kyouya nigdy… nawet nie myślał by zrezygnować. Mógł grać zimnego, przybierać maskę niechętnego, ale klub znaczył dla niego bardzo wiele. Znosił upokorzenia ze strony ojca czy starszych braci, ale dzielnie był jego członkiem, a nawet wiceprzewodniczącym. Tamaki doskonale wiedział, że klub był dla niego wszystkim, co Kyouya miał, dlatego trzymał się go tak kurczowo i ani myślał odpuścić.

\- Przykro mi, że znów musiałeś to znosić – przyznał chłopak, spoglądając na niego smutno. Po tych słowach zamilkł, zauważając, że Kyouya chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

\- Nie o to chodzi, nie rusza mnie to. Tylko, że teraz to nie była zwykła pogadanka. Obawiam się, że ojciec pójdzie z tym do twojego taty. A wtedy… nawet nie wiem co może mu naopowiadać – przyznał, wpatrując się w okno. Wciąż nie czuł się w pełni komfortowo z tymi całymi zwierzeniami, ale Tamaki akurat to musiał wiedzieć. 

\- Ale co najgorszego może mu powiedzieć? Czego się boisz? Mój tata będzie miał gdzieś jego paplaninę – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Widział, że nie mogli wtrącać się zbytnio pomiędzy sprawy dorosłych, ale mógł czuć się raczej spokojny o podejście swojego ojca. 

\- Tamaki, ty niczego nie rozumiesz!

Kyouya podniósł się nagle z kanapy i odszedł kilka kroków, starając się uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. Denerwowało go to, że Tamaki był taki spokojny, taki beztroski. On nigdy nie mógł taki być. Zarówno jego otoczenie, jak i on sam nigdy sobie na to nie pozwalał. 

\- Więc może mi wytłumaczysz? – Tamaki zaczął martwić się trochę o jego reakcję. Widział, że Kyouya wręcz gotuje się od emocji, ale wciąż nie rozumiał czemu teraz przejmował się tym bardziej niż zazwyczaj. 

\- Co jeśli mój ojciec przekona twojego, że klub host nie powinien istnieć? Znasz go, potrafi być przekonywający. A twój słucha się go często jak jakiejś wyroczni. Co jeśli rozwiąże klub? Tylko przez to, że ja tam jestem? Co wtedy?

Tamaki bardzo rzadko słyszał ten ton u swojego chłopaka. Prawie nigdy, ale rozpoznawał go doskonale. Kyouya był przerażony. Brzmiał wręcz na wściekłego, ale przemawiał przez niego lęk. Jeśli była w nim w tym momencie jakakolwiek złość, to wyłącznie skierowana wobec siebie, jakby w ogóle miał się za co winić w tej sytuacji. Tamaki podszedł do niego szybko i chwycił go za obie ręce. 

\- Hej, spójrz na mnie, dobrze? – poprosił, widząc jak ten nieprzerwanie ucieka wzrokiem. Gdy w końcu ich spojrzenia się spotkały, kontynuował – Przede wszystkim, to nie byłaby twoja wina. Nawet jakby stałoby się coś takiego, to byłaby wina wyłącznie naszych ojców. Nikt by cię tym nie obarczył. Poza tym… przecież nikt nie pozwoliłby na zamknięcie klubu. Mój tata nie jest człowiekiem idealnym, ale nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

\- Skąd możesz mieć pewność? Z całym szacunkiem, Tamaki, ale twój tata też nie jest przykładem wzorowego rodzica – wyznał Kyouya, nie kryjąc pewnego smutku. Sam miał wiele rzeczy za złe panu Suou, dlatego nie do końca ufał jego decyzjom. Cóż, człowiek, który zgodził się na to, by ktoś dosłownie odkupił dziecko od jego matki nie był człowiekiem godnym zaufania. 

\- Wiem to – odpowiedział od razu Tamaki, nie mogąc się z nim nie zgodzić – Nie jest może najwspanialszym rodzicem na świecie, ale jest w nim coś innego. Mój ojciec, wbrew twoim przekonaniom, mnie kocha. I wie, że wielokrotnie sprawił mi przykrość i ból. Więc to, czym się kieruje teraz to wyrzuty sumienia. No i mi współczuje. A współczucie to ogromna siła, zaufaj mi. Nie zamknąłby klubu, bo nie chce mi już dodawać cierpienia, wie, że znoszę już dużo. Dlatego od dwóch lat, mimo tego jaki wpływ ma na niego moja babcia, nigdy nie podważył idei istnienia klubu. Mylę się? On nigdy nie chciał dla hostów źle. Już wiesz dlaczego. Twój ojciec nie ma nic do gadania w tej sprawie.

Kyouya potrzebował minuty, by dokładnie zarejestrować w głowie to, co Tamaki chciał mu przekazać. Nigdy nie patrzył na zachowanie pana Suou w taki sposób. 

\- I ty naprawdę wierzysz w zbawienną moc współczucia i wyrzutów sumienia? – uniósł brew, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę związał się z kimś tak naiwnym i aż do tego stopnia wierzącym w ludzi.

\- Nie lekceważ ich. Wydaje mi się, że to one bardzo często kierują naszym zachowaniem. 

Kyouya pokręcił głową, nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić jak to jest, że ten chłopak wierzy we wszystko tak prostolinijnie, z tak głębokim przekonaniem. Chyba rzeczywiście potrzebował kogoś takiego w swoim życiu. Kogoś, kto pokaże mu trochę inne kolory otaczającego go świata. Tamaki przytulił go do siebie z czułością i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, całkiem jakby ta rozmowa wcale nie była dla niego trudna. 

\- Poza tym, mój najdroższy, żadne z nas nie odpuściłoby klubu hostów. Nie jesteśmy tam tylko my, prawda? Chłopcy i Haruhi w życiu by nie odpuścili. Więc z pewnością nie masz się czym martwić – mówił cicho, niemalże do jego ucha, chcąc tym ukoić jego nerwy – Jesteśmy rodziną, żadne z nas by jej nie porzuciło.

\- Ja po prostu… nie chcę być powodem, przez który to wszystko, co sobie tam stworzyliśmy, się rozpadnie – przyznał Kyouya, równie cicho, wręcz złamanym głosem. Przy nikim innym nie potrafiłby aż tak obnażyć się emocjonalnie.

\- Kyouya, jesteś powodem, przez który to wszystko jeszcze działa i trzyma się tak dobrze! – Tamaki odsunął się od niego, by chwycić go za ramiona i nim potrząsnąć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że on naprawdę tego nie dostrzega.

\- Przestań opowiadać głupoty. Każdy wie, że to ty trzymasz to wszystko w garści.

Na te słowa Tamaki zaśmiał się cicho, jakby rozczulony tym, co usłyszał. Przytulił go jeszcze mocniej niż przed chwilą.

\- A gdzie byłbym ja bez ciebie? Gdzie byliby wszyscy? Gdyby nie ty, ten klub nawet by nie istniał. To ty jesteś tutaj nicią, która jakby w ukryciu przed wszystkimi zszywa to wszystko ze sobą. 

\- Nicią? Rany, twoje metafory nigdy nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać. Nie wiem czy to twoje braki w japońskim czy kwestia zbyt wybujałej wyobraźni – Kyouya zaśmiał się cicho, dopiero teraz odwzajemniając uścisk chłopaka. Porównanie do nici może nie było jakoś mocno trafione, ale rozumiał, co Tamaki miał na myśli i trochę go to podniosło na duchu. Rzeczywiście robił wszystko, by klub funkcjonował jak trzeba i by wszyscy ich przyjaciele byli szczęśliwi. Może nie robił tego tak głośno, tak otwarcie jak Tamaki, ale właśnie gdzieś w cieniu, po cichu, niezauważalnie. Właśnie jak nić, której nie sposób było dostrzec gołym okiem.

\- Zaczynasz mi dokuczać, a to znak, że czujesz się już lepiej!

Kyouya po raz kolejny tego dnia zakwestionował to, czy naprawdę jest w stanie znosić tego człowieka.

\- Świetna dedukcja, Sherlocku – zaśmiał się i odsunął nieco od niego. Na zewnątrz wciąż strasznie lało, a błyskawice sprawiały, że w salonie było jednocześnie jasno i jakby zimno. 

\- Myślisz, że Haruhi sobie radzi? Może powinniśmy z nią być albo do niej zadzwonić? – spytał Tamaki, martwiąc się o przyjaciółkę. Burza była w końcu jednym z jej największych lęków.

\- Przecież jest z Hikaru i Kaoru. Nie pamiętasz, że zabrali ją na weekend do Kyoto? 

\- Ah, rzeczywiście. Zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy – przyznał, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Bywał roztrzepany, a zapamiętywanie dat nie było jego mocną stroną. Dlatego to właśnie Kyouya zajmował się uzupełnianiem kalendarza i dbaniem o to, by Tamaki pamiętał o różnych wydarzeniach.

\- Zostaniesz na noc? Możemy obejrzeć jakiś serial, nie chcę byś wracał w taką pogodę – przyznał Kyouya, kierując się schodami na górę, w stronę swojego pokoju. Tamaki od razu poszedł za nim, uśmiechając się przy tym uroczo. 

\- I nie chcesz też zostać tutaj zupełnie sam w taką nieprzyjemną noc – powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem.

\- Od kiedy czytasz mi w myślach, głupku?

\- Odkąd cię tylko poznałem, mon chéri.

Kyouya uśmiechnął się tylko. Uwielbiał, gdy Tamaki zwracał się do niego słodkimi słówkami po francusku. I nigdy nie zamierzał mu powiedzieć, że później je wszystkie sprawdza w internetowym słowniku, by poznać ich dokładne znaczenie.


End file.
